


All Tied Up

by reidsexual



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blowjobs, Dominant Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Sub Reid, demeaning language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidsexual/pseuds/reidsexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid blabs to Morgan about his sex life with Reader. But he also lies, and liars aren't tolerated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, reidsexualwriting, where I write and take requests for the Criminal Minds fandom. If you'd like to make a request, send them to me there via my ask box!

As a rare normal day in the office came to a close, you stood next to the kitchenette right outside of the bullpen, finishing up a cup of tea. You smiled, watching your boyfriend converse with Morgan at his desk. You watched Morgan’s eyes widen while he laughed and clasped a hand on Reid’s shoulder. Curiousity took over and you placed your mug in the sink to be washed later before you walked over to the pair. You tapped Spencer on the back as he turned to face you.

“What’s going on over here?” you asked, laughing softly. “Guy talk, I’m guessing?” You pulled a chair over and sat down next to the two of them, taking Spencer’s hand in yours.

“You got that right, sweetheart,” Morgan smirked. “Pretty Boy is getting surprisingly NSFW over here.”

You jokingly slapped Spencer on the chest. “You’re talking about our sex life? At work no less?”

“Oh, he’s gone into some heavy detail. Seems your innocent baby face over here isn’t as innocent as he seems.

Your attention went to Reid, glaring at him with your mouth slightly open. "Alright, spill it, honey- what did you tell him about our time together?”

Spencer’s face flushed and red burned bright on his cheeks. “Aw, he’s embarassed now!” Derek teased, chuckling. “You get into the down and dirty of your bedroom life with me but you can’t own up to your girlfriend?” He paused. “I’ll tell you, Y/N- he told me you like being ‘all tied up’. Didn’t see that from you, but hey; I guess you don’t know a person until you sleep with them. Is that the saying?”

You feigned innocence and once again glared at Reid. “I can’t believe you told him that!” you squealed.

Derek smiled, staring at the two of you. “Don’t worry, lovebirds, your secret is safe with me. I won’t tell anyone.” He glanced down at his watch. “Welp, it’s almost six, so I think it’s time for all of us to get home.” The three of you stood up and began walking to the elevator. “And hey, guys, don’t have too much fun tonight.”

You rolled your eyes at the comment and pressed the button for the parking garage. When you reached the basement, you said your goodbyes to Morgan and you and Spencer got into your car. The ride home was quiet; Reid was still embarassed from the earlier exchange and you weren’t in the mood to talk just yet.

You pulled into the driveway and paused before opening your car door to go inside. When the two of you got into the house, you pulled your scarf and coat off, hanging them off the rack next to the door. Spencer was staring at the floor when you turned to face him. You pushed his jacket gently off his shoulders and tipped his chin up so he looked you in the eyes.

“So, do you talk to all of our co-workers about your _very_ dominant personality in our sex life?” you questioned, running your other hand down his arm. “Or is it just Morgan?” He remained silent and you scoffed. You leaned in to press your mouth right next to his ear. “Do you want to go ahead with this?”

“Yes,” he responded.

You backed away from him and straightened your posture. “Good. I want you kneeling and facing the bed when I’m done.”

He followed your orders, kneeling at the foot of the bed before you sauntered into the bedroom after him. He kept his head down and complied with your request as you pulled what you knew was Spencer’s favorite set of lingerie out of a drawer. You quickly made your way to the connecting bathroom and changed out of your business casual clothes into the black lacy number, complete with an unlined bra, matching thong, and thigh-highs. You glanced at yourself in the mirror, satisfied with your look before you made your way back out to the bedroom.

“Stand up,” you commanded. “You can look at me.”

He stood slowly and turned to face you, visibly shuddering when he saw the outfit you were wearing. His eyes lingered on your breasts for a bit too long as he studied your body.

“My eyes are up here, Spencer,” you stated, motioning to your face. When he met your gaze, his eyes showed pure desperation; he wanted to kiss you, touch you- anything. You walked to his front, keeping eye contact the entire time. “Strip. But leave the underwear.” He begrudgingly continued with a small groan. “And stop complaining.”

When he finished removing his pants, you beamed at his impressive erection straining against his patterned boxers. “Someone seems to like this, huh?” you teased, tracing your finger over the outline of his member slowly. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. You stood up, meeting his eyes once more. “Lie down on the bed with your hands above your head.”

You grabbed a cotton rope from a chest near the bedside and bound his hands, making sure they weren’t too tight. You stradded his bare stomach, your ass so close to his clothed cock. “So, let’s get this story right.” You ran your hands up and down his chest. “You told Derek about our sex life?” He nodded. “Speak.”

“Yes, mistress.”

“And to make it even worse,” you remarked, “you lied about it.” The gentle patterns you drew on his chest were stopped, only to be replace by your fingers pinching his nipples.

He whimpered, managing a, “Yes.”

You released the buds from your fingers, cupping his face in your hands. “Well, I guess if you can’t keep your pretty mouth shut, you might as well put it to good use.” You pulled your thong off, running it over his face before throwing it to the floor. Slowly, you positioned your body over his face, not quite making contact. Your fingers found their way to his hair as you sat down on top of him, making sure he could breathe.

You always forgot how good Reid was with his mouth. It was one of the first things you had learned about him in the bedroom but it always took your breath away to feel his lips and tongue against the most vulnerable part of your body.

“Fuck, you’re good at this,” you growled through gritted teeth as he lapped at your clit. “You must get a lot of practice, huh slut?” He let a groan leave him at the comment. “I want you to make me cum, then maybe I’ll give you what you want. How’s that sound?” His agreement was shown as his tongue began to probe your entrance, loving the taste of you. You moaned audibly, removing your bra and playing with your nipples as his eyes kept on you. Watching you caused plenty of noises to leave his mouth and the vibrations suddenly became too much as you fell over the edge.

After regaining your composure, you straddled his torso once again, staring down at his mouth covered in your cum. “I guess it’s only fair to repay you, huh?” You positioned yourself between his legs and pulled his boxers down, met with his cock slapping against his lean stomach. You smiled and leaned down to stroke his cock, your mouth teasingly close. He strained his neck to look down at you, his eyes on your hand as it moved up and down. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt you this hard,” you remarked. “You like watching me get off, huh?”

You decided to get on with the show, and your eyes locked with his as you suckled on the head of his cock, giving him a show. You ran your tongue over the ridge where his shaft met the tip, and he moaned as his head fell onto the mattress. You continued moving lower and lower until the entireity of his member was in your mouth. You deepthroated him until you felt him nearing his release, when you suddenly pulled off him with a 'pop’.

He groaned at the loss of contact, but he suddenly was silent as you teased the tip of his cock against your once again dripping pussy. “You’re not gonna cum until I tell you to. Do you understand?” He nodded, not sure if he could do anything else at this point. You slowly lowered yourself onto him, moaning as you adjusted to his size. “Have you learned your lesson? Next time you’ll know not to lie about your mistress.” You continued riding him as his breathing and groans intensified under you.

“Please, I- I can’t hold on any… any longer,” Spencer begged.

“C'mon baby, I’m so close; just hold out a few more seconds okay?”

He writhed underneath you as you felt yourself cumming. You collapsed onto his chest, almost yelling the command. “Cum for me, Spencer!” You felt his seed fill you as you both tried to regulate your breathing as best you could.

You quickly untied Spencer and went to the bathroom to wet a washcloth and grab a glass of water for him.

When you returned, he was sitting up, with that post-sex hair, rubbing his wrists. You handed him the glass of water and began cleaning the two of you up. “Was that too much?” you questioned, concerned.

He gulped down a drink of water before shaking his head adamantly. “God, no. That was amazing. You were amazing.”

“Well, I’m glad you had a good time.” You paused, not breaking eye contact with him. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Y/N.” He grinned. “And maybe I should talk to Morgan about our sex life more often.”


End file.
